Snow White
'''Snow White, or by her real name, Koyuki Himekawa, is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project, Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS, Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. In Arc 1, she was a well-known Magical Girl in N-City who had always dreamed of becoming a Magical Girl. In Restart, she was sent as an external staff of the Examination Division to negotiate with Keek. She has the title of "The Magical Girl Hunter". In JOKERS, Snow White came to S-City to find missing Ripple. In ACES, she visits W-City in response to call from Puk Puck. Appearance Human As a human, Koyuki has short, dark brown hair. She has a long fringe which almost reaches her eye. She usually wears a dark brown-and-white bow on the left side above her ear. She has brown shaded eyes and is fair-skinned. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, her hair length maintains with the difference being, her hair color becomes a very pale pink. Described in the Light Novels as "Platinum Blonde". She wears a dark brown hair band with a giant unbloomed cherry blossom on her left, with a dark brown ribbon, similar to her human version, and some bloomed cherry blossoms on the right side of her hairband. She has light-tan eyes and also fair-skinned. She wears a white schoolgirl uniform with a dark brown ribbon and lines. The sleeves of her costume reaches her elbow and has a red colored band on the left sleeve. She wears gloves which are lengthened from her elbow to her hand. On her dress, there is a gold chain.There are also two long ribbons on the backside of her costume with cherry blossoms. She wears a miniskirt which is grey and white in color. Her shoes are knee-length and are white in color with dark brown stripes. It has somewhat of sky-blue wing on each shoe. Personality Arc 1 Snow White is an idealistic magical girl. Being a fan of magical girl shows since she was a little girl, she had a very naive mindset when it comes to magical girls and how they should act. Her ideology as a magical girl is based solely around helping people. She believes magical girls exist only to help others, and as a result, was very reluctant when the Elimination Games were revealed to be a survival game. When other magical girls resorted to fighting each other, Snow White stuck true to her belief of helping others, and in almost all cases, refused to try to get into conflict with other magical girls, preferring to focus on helping people in need instead. Snow White is a very active magical girl, and finds time in her daily life to do as many magical girl activities as she can. After Arc 1 After the events of the first Arc, Snow White has been mentally broken down, and has severe PTSD. She is no longer the idealistic magical girl as she was before, and has become jaded with what she has seen. She now wields Swim Swim's halberd, Ruler. Here, she focuses more on hunting down rogue magical girls, and shows little to no remorse towards any magical girl who threatens the lives of people. Her activeness from before is maintained, yet it's now focused on hunting down these rogue magical girls instead. Snow White remains efficient, and hides her emotions very well, especially during the times when she has to fight. Rarely does she show any signs of weakness when dealing with the enemy, and no matter how she feels inside, she will not let it show outside. She is also a lot more willing to fight, however, she doesn't fight unnecessarily. Snow White will still look for a peaceful solution. However, should things turn sour, Snow White will not hesitate to fight if challenged. Snow White avoids working together with magical girls, for fear of being unable to protect them, but also because she can't bring herself to opening up to others, in case she may lose them. In her real life, she still maintains her Koyuki persona, and does her best to act like how she was before the events of Arc 1 towards her real life friends. Abilities To hear the voices of anyone under distress. Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White's powers allow her to hear the voices of people in distress. The cause of distress is irrelevant, only that the person is currently mentally stressed. The range of the ability is also variable, and is dependent on various factors, such as physical and mental conditions of the person. Her magic doesn't have to be focused, and works in a radar-sense fashion. In this way, she is able to detect people without knowing that they were there in the first place. Her abilities have been shown to ignore any sound-based prevention, as it is in fact people's minds that she hears, not their actual voices. Post-Unmarked (Arc 2 Onwards) Snow White's magic develops further after intense training. Her powers now allow her not only to hear the voices of people in distress, but to also pinpoint a person's distressed thoughts. In this upgraded version, she possesses a form of fear-based mind reading, wherein the fears, nervousness, and negative thoughts of a person is able to be heard by Snow White. She can also focus this on one person, being able to find things such as information that they don't wish to share, or weaknesses that she can exploit. This ability also helps her during combat, as Snow White is able to read her opponent's next move before they launch it. This allows her to seemingly move one step ahead of her opponents, as they are now technically thinking aloud their moves to her, and creates a feedback loop, wherein the opponent becomes even more stressed and tired from fighting Snow White. Special Item(s) 4-Dimensional Bag: A Magical Item that allows you to store a variety of items, regardless of size. The bag itself is small and portable, but its contents are large. Rabbit's Foot (Former): A Magical Item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. However, it's quite unclear as to how it will manifest. Ruler: A Magical Item. Similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with blade length of 30 centimeters and handle length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable. Formerly owned by Swim Swim, who named it Ruler. Fire Scimitar: Princess Inferno's unique scimitar that emits a high temperature. The weapon emits heat that can evaporate a large amount of water in an instant, and is strong enough to inflict damage to other magical girls. After Princess Inferno's death, Snow White possessed it and stored it in the 4-Dimension Bag. Relationships La Pucelle Snow White and La Pucelle were childhood friends, both of which loved and admired magical girls since they were little. Snow White was the only one who La Pucelle could talk to about magical girls with while they were kids, and thus grew very close over their love for magical girls. At one point, Snow White and La Pucelle even created drawings of themselves as magical girls. Unfortunately, during middle school, they moved away from each other, and Snow White even expressed her desire to talk to him again about magical girls. When they met again as magical girls, their relationship was rekindled, and they decided to become partners and protect N-City together. Snow White is shown to be happy that they could meet again, and even happier that they both were able to become magical girls. During that time they developed romantic feelings for each other though those feelings never were properly conveyed between them. After La Pucelle's death, Snow White is shown to become extremely depressed and upset over the loss of her childhood friend. For a short time, Snow White even spent her nights on the streets because she was so grief stricken over his death. From then on, Snow White showed a lot more fear for her own safety without her friend around, even attempting to use her lifespan to buy a weapon. Years later, the memories of La Pucelle is what helps Snow White to keep her sanity as it's the happy times they spend together what motivates her to keep going on despite La Pucelle no longer being there. Etymology Her surname roughly translates to "River Princess", 姫 Princess (Hime) and 河 River (Kawa). Her name roughly translates to "Snow", or "Light Snow" in Japanese and Chinese, 小雪 '' Snow (Koyuki). This is a pun as her Mahou Shoujo name is Snow White. Trivia * Snow White's real name, Koyuki Himekawa, contains the Kanji for Snow, 雪 and Princess, 姫. * She's officially stated to love "Family", "Friends", and "Magical Girls" * She's officially stated to hate "Evil Magical Girls" * Despite her hair being portrayed and described as pink in JOKERS, ACES, and the Anime adaptation, in the 1st Arc and Restart, her hair color has been described as "Platinum Blonde". * In the Anime, Snow White is a fan of the in-universe Anime ''Cutie Healer. A character from the show, Dark Cutie, is an actual Magical Girl. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Snow White ranked #1. *In Fanbook 1, Snow White has the following stat: Arc 1: Physical Abilty: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Softheartedness: 5/5 JOKERS: Physical Abilty: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Softheartedness: 3/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters